Dark Magic Isn't Always Dark
by Synth5.2
Summary: Indirect events going on at the same time as my previous story Fire Emblem: Emblem of Fire.    Just as cracked.


There was once a tavern in Magvel. It was a gathering place for many. Tuesday nights in particular were 'Good Dark Magic Users Club'. Shamans, and Druids from all across the universe would warp into here, even if they didn't live in the land of Elibe, so they could be bros, and discuss things like why a majority of them had purple-to-pink hair. Except Lleu. Weirdo.

One night in particular, Canas led a discussion on why dark magic is perceived as evil, and why it shouldn't be considered so. "Even the name they label it seems a bit bias. 'Dark' magic... I mean... light magic can be abused too, I mean... look at Kenneth. It certainly wasn't 'light' when he attempted to kill us with his Aura, and later his morph with the Luce. It hurt, a lot actually..."

"So... to celebrate how we can use 'dark' magic for good, I bought a new tome! It was sold to me by a strange fish man. It's apparently dark magic, but he said it will bring about salvation for everyone. He called it the necronomicon. I know... necro seems to deal with death... but... maybe nomicon means... prevent or stop in some dialect?"

Knoll was a bit iffy, but was being too quiet to be heard. His disapproval was relatively ignored by everyone, so he sat '...'ing in his corner. Sophia joined him. Though it was at this moment, even though she was half dragon, she realized that their ellipses went so well together. They spoke of their love completely through use of ellipses, and whispered sweet ellipses into each others ears.

Lleu on the other hand was secretly excited, but he wouldn't let it show on the outside. He considered it absurd.

Canas revealed the tome and smiled, reading aloud a random passage. "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn!" He managed to read after looking it over for about ten minutes. Suddenly, without any sort of warning, the ground trembled violently, and they heard what sounded like water sloshing outside. Everyone immediately ran outside... and saw what had happened. A giant, tentacle-faced creature had risen from the water, expelling a loud roar. For some reason, the fishy man who sold Canas the tome, was waiting outside. "HAHAHA! YOU HAVE SUMMONED OUR OVERLORD CTHULHU! SOON HE AND DAGON AND MOTHER HYDRA WILL RULE-" Amidst the old fish mans cackling and yelling, a giant tentacle fell upon him. He was obviously not in his god's favor.

The dark mages, knowing that they had power, tried to focus their energies, launching all manner of dark spells upon the gigantic creature. Cthulhu simply stood as the magic hit him, completely unphased. The creature simply stood there breathing for a few hours. The mages pondered what it wanted. Suddenly, it began to act, but as it did so, they could see fireballs coming from a direction, most likely catapults. From all the coastlines the mages realized every kingdom in Magvel must have seen this threat. There were pegasus knights fighting alongside wyvern knights, all the armies seemed unified for this single moment. Cthulhu stared first at the giant group of archers, being commanded at the frontlines by none other than Prince Innes. Not that any of this mattered, for Cthulhu swung his giant arm at the army, knocking nearly all of them away, as well as destroying any forests and towns within about two miles of the army. Innes has skillfully ducked right below the arm, and grabbed onto it as it moved. Pulling off a most badass maneuver, he climbed up the arm and ran up it, when it returned to rest at Cthulhu's side, he began to climb up the miles length arm, being partially submerged once the arm returned. The prince finally made it to the shoulder, where he took aim with 24 arrows, each tipped with magical explosive powder. As he fired the arrows straight at Cthulhu's eyes, the creature lifted it's other arm, causing a tidal wave to hit the catapults to his right, and PUNCHED directly at Innes with such a force that the Prince was most likely instantly killed, there was not even a sign of his body flying away. The arrows hit their mark, but did nothing but annoy the vicious lord.

Suddenly, in front of it, the wyverns and pegasi the riders were using began to act frantic, as the tentacles began to swap them out of the sky. Vanessa, Tana, Cormag retreated with what remained of the forces in order to evacuate civilians, but Syrene stayed behind, and flew at Cthulhu with full force. Jamming a spear into it's large head, maybe the first real blow done to the creature, she soon met the same fate as the others, as she was swatted down into the water on her second round to stab him.

Canas and the other dark mages realized this was a losing battle, and teleported back to Elibe, to get the only help they could get... War was beginning. 


End file.
